


Не было

by fandom_Kumys_2018, gin_no_kitsune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune
Summary: Если я не помню, значит, не было.





	Не было

Все началось в Юрин восемнадцатый день рождения.  
  
— Юр, может, хватит?  
  
— Брось, Отабек, Юрочка наконец взрослый, не каждый день такое случается! — Мила снова плеснула в стаканы виски на треть, залив сверху Колой. — За нашу звезду!  
  
Все дружно подняли бокалы. Отабек вздохнул. Но выпил — в конце концов, восемнадцать — и правда особенная дата. Свои восемнадцать он помнил смутно, помнил только, что было весело — так что кто он был такой, чтобы мешать веселиться Юре.  
  
Отмечали на даче в Подмосковье. Николай Петрович договорился заранее, чтобы подключили воду и электричество, перекрытые на зиму, и пришлось, конечно, поработать лопатами, чтобы машины смогли проехать, но зато теперь двухэтажный дом со всеми удобствами был в их полном распоряжении. Георгий раздобыл у знакомых светомузыку, Виктор привез колонки, Мила достала диско-шар, Отабека поставили ответственным за музыку, и, как говорится, завертелось.  
  
Юра вовсю отрывался на танцполе, был расслабленным, вусмерть пьяным — и таким красивым. Отабек откинулся на спинку дивана и позволил себе беззастенчиво пялиться — в его темном углу все равно не видно. Фиолетовый всполох высветил на секунду светлую фигуру. Юра смеялся, запрокинув голову, под тонкой кожей перекатывался кадык.  
  
Отабек сглотнул, отпил из стакана, тоскливо уставившись в потолок. Он давно перестал врать себе — он был очень банально, очень давно и очень безнадежно влюблен в лучшего друга.  
  
— Бека, — он дернулся, едва не расплескав остатки выпивки, когда Юра вдруг рухнул на него всем весом, втискиваясь между его бедром и подлокотником, обхватил за шею и жарко выдохнул в щеку.  
  
Отабек повернул голову, улыбаясь.  
  
— Юра.  
  
— Тебе что, скучно? — Юра подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Ты же знаешь…  
  
— Да-да, суровые казахи не танцуют, только ебашат четверные и раскачивают танцпол своими крутыми треками.  
  
— Именно, — Отабек усмехнулся.  
  
— Хотя я тоже только когда накидаюсь, то есть два раза в жизни, на банкете тогда и сейчас, — но мастерство, как известно, не пропьешь. — Прикинь, че Милка рассказала…  
  
Отабек наклонил голову, чтобы Юре не пришлось перекрикивать музыку. Ухо обожгло горячим дыханием, влажный лоб ткнулся в висок.  
  
— А потом они увидели, что там стоит наш главный папарацци…  
  
— Пхичит?  
  
— Ну да, — Юра почти распластался по нему животом, все еще обнимая за шею, и дышал часто, и щекотал за ухом пьяными смешками, так что нить повествования периодически ускользала, но Отабек правда очень старался. — Вот… попали…  
  
Юра вдруг замолчал, как-то сбито выдыхая ему в шею.  
  
— Ну что, поразишь меня своим самым крутым треком, мистер диджей?  
  
— Здесь может быть только один ответ.  
  
Отабек ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь. Не то чтобы он не привык превозмогать в присутствии некоторых, но трек — это вот сейчас было отличной идеей.  
  
Юра вскочил, утек обратно на танцпол.  
  
Для человека, который второй раз в жизни, когда накидается, Юра непозволительно хорошо двигался.  
  
И смотрел. На Отабека смотрел, как тогда, в Барселоне, в клубе, показывал два больших пальца и выгибался так, что выбившаяся рубашка оголяла кусок живота. Отабек плыл в дурацкой широкой улыбке и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
  
  
— Уроки хореографии явно не прошли зря, — Отабек тихо фыркнул, затаскивая едва стоящего на ногах друга в мансарду, которую Юра забил для них. — Ты сегодня прям звезда танцпола.  
  
— Итак, опытным путем мы выяснили, что стоит мне накатить — как я звезда танцпола, — Юра упал на спину на разложенный диван-полуторку.  
  
— Где ты достал алкоголь на банкете, чудовище? Яков Моисеевич над тобой кружит, как коршун. Когда только успел? — Отабек стянул футболку, покачав головой.  
  
— Там такая тоска была, я уйти хотел, а дядь Яша — нет, Плисецкий, сиди, — Юра уперся локтями, приподнимаясь, дернул головой, смахивая челку. Язык немного заплетался. Рубашка задралась на животе, разъехалась. Отабек привычно отвел взгляд, взявшись за чистую футболку, продел рукава. — Ну, я у Милки шампунь стянул, когда она плясать ушла. А потом у Вити. Я тогда пиздюк был, много ли там надо было…  
  
Юра вдруг хитро прищурился.  
  
— Ты тоже круто двигаешься — я видел.  
  
— Где это ты видел? — Отабек застыл, так и не дотянув футболку до головы.  
  
— Пришел тогда за тобой раньше, летом, в Алматы, у тебя как раз хорео было. Не стал палиться.  
  
— Подглядывать нехорошо.  
  
— Угу, — Юра прикусил нижнюю губу, продолжая задумчиво рассматривать его из-под челки.  
  
Отабек неловко повел плечами под его взглядом. В комнате было тепло — Юра сразу по приезде приволок обогреватель, — но вдоль позвоночника скатилась стая мурашек. Можно было бы подумать, что Юра пялится, особенно если бы очень хотелось так подумать, но Отабек, будучи лучшим другом, знал, что пялится Юра Плисецкий на размер от третьего до пятого. По крайней мере, присылал периодически именно такие. У Отабека не было никакого (то есть какие-никакие размеры имелись, но не в том месте, где интересовало Юру), и Отабек был мужик. А Юра был не гей.  
  
Отабек отвернулся, натягивая наконец футболку, взялся за пряжку. За спиной тихо шурхнуло покрывало.  
  
— Раздевайся, давай, пьянь, — Отабек развернулся, раздергивая ремень, и почти ткнулся носом Юре в подбородок. Шумно втянул воздух, замер с пряжкой в руках. Юра продолжал все так же неотрывно смотреть, прикусив губу.  
  
А потом дернул вдруг за футболку и прижался губами.  
  
Отабек замер. Это… этого просто не могло происходить. Это был очередной мокрый сон. Эта мысль немного успокаивала. Точно. Он выпил, уснул, и вот…  
  
Юра тоже замер, выдохнул медленно и несмело коснулся языком его верхней губы. Чччерт. Отабек зажмурился и потянулся навстречу. Просто сон. А во сне можно себе позволить… Немного… Да? Он разжал пальцы на пряжке и осторожно положил ладонь на горячий бок под рубашкой, неуверенно погладил. Юра осмелел — ухватил его одной рукой под затылком, а второй прижал под ребрами, скользнул языком в рот. Под веками взорвалось и рассыпалось разноцветными искрами. Все тело прошило электрическим разрядом. Руки потряхивало, все звуки будто выключило, как ваты в уши насовали.  
  
Отабек качнулся вперед, обхватывая — к себе, крепче, — казалось, что Юра вот-вот исчезнет или просто передумает. Их по инерции повалило на диван, и он рефлекторно подставил ладонь под Юрин затылок, предупреждая столкновение со стеной. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, и Отабек уже собирался что-то сказать, но все не мог придумать, что же. Юра, ты уверен? Юра, что это, как это? Юра, подожди.  
  
— Заткнись. Что бы ты ни собс… сбр… собиралссказать — заткнс, — Юра зажал ему рот ладонью, а как только убрал ладонь — снова рванул на себя и запечатал рот своим.  
  
Да уж, не поспоришь.  
  


***

Разбудил Отабека Георгий — видимо, как самый живой собирающий всех на завтрак.  
  
Он поморгал и с трудом приподнялся, медленно повернул голову на другую половину дивана.  
  
— На кухне уже страдает, — верно истолковал его взгляд Попович. — Мы там яичницу с сосисками. И кофе. Или пиво. Вставай, а то не останется.  
  
Георгий все же старательно экономил слова, как будто каждое давалось мучительно непросто.  
  
Отабек вошел в кухню, зачесав назад волосы пальцами. Смурной Юрка все в той же расхристанной рубашке с ненавистью смотрел на Милу, за обе щеки уплетающую яичницу. Отабек глянул осторожно, присев напротив. Тот лишь вяло махнул ладонью — здоров, мол.  
  
— Вседа факая голодуфа напафает наутфо, — поделилась Мила, проглотив, наконец, кусок. — Чай, кофе, по пиву? Есть будешь?  
  
— Я кофе, — невнятно буркнул Отабек, схватившись за кувшин кофеварки, плеснул поровну в две кружки — вышло примерно по половине, — и протянул одну Юре.  
  
— Спасибо, — тот вымученно скривился, попытавшись изобразить улыбку, и почесал в затылке. — Ты это… извини, я, кажется, по тебе там конечности ночью раскидал.  
  
Отабек неуверенно покосился на него поверх кружки.  
  
— Да… ничего.  
  
— Даже не помню, как вчера отрубился.  
  
— Отабек оттащил тебя в комнату, — подсказал на удивление бодрый Виктор.  
  
— Спасибо, бро. Я знал, что ты меня не бросишь, — Юра показал ему большой палец.  
  
— А… да. Не за что, — Отабек, неловко поерзав на стуле, к щекам прилило, и он отхлебнул уже порядком остывший кофе, прячась за кружкой.  
  
Помог так помог, чего уж.  
  


***

Они не говорили об этом. Как взрослый человек Отабек понимал, что стоило бы. Но что он должен был сказать?  
  
Юра, ты не помнишь, но вообще-то мы тогда…  
  
Юра, ты не помнишь, конечно, но ты тогда набросился на меня — не понял, что это было, но не то чтобы я был против. Если честно, у меня чуть мозги не вытекли. Может, повторим?  
  
Знаешь, Юра, неэтично слать другу сиськи после того, как облизал и облапал его.  
  
Отабек отправил стикер с большим пальцем в ответ на очередное фото девушки с глубоким вырезом в телеграмме, отложил телефон и пару раз приложился лбом о стол.  
  
Юра тогда уснул, кажется, прямо посреди поцелуя, обхватив его всеми четырьмя конечностями и вжимаясь бедрами. Хвала алкоголю! Потому что Отабек не представлял себе, _что_ бы он сказал, зайди они дальше. С другой стороны, тогда, может, Юра сам бы все понял наутро и объясняться бы не пришлось. И как-нибудь эта ситуация разрешилась бы, и он бы не сидел сейчас тут и не гонял все эти мысли по сотому кругу. С третьей стороны — неизвестно, как бы Юра отреагировал.  
  
Черт.  
  
Телефон пиликнул новым сообщением.  
  
_«Скажи, крутая»_  
  
Он разворошил руками волосы на макушке.  
  
Мать твою.  
  


***

В Милан, на Мир, Отабек прилетел утром, Юрин рейс прибывал после обеда — у Отабека как раз была назначена тренировка на это время, так что договорились встретиться после, погулять по городу. Как раньше, как всегда.  
  
Он расстегнул чемодан, обтер о джинсы влажные ладони. Первая их встреча после… после. И Юра ведет себя как ничего не было. И Отабеку нужно. Потому что и правда ведь ничего такого не было. Юра перебрал — вот и все. Это ничего не значит.  
  
До тренировки оставалось еще часа четыре.  
  
Отабек разобрал вещи, педантично развесил по вешалкам, разложил по полкам, тренировочное — отдельно. Спустился в ресторан пообедать.  
  
Ковырял свой салат и не мог не думать, не вспоминать, как горела кожа от чужих прикосновений, какой горячий и гибкий Юра был под ладонями, как впивался жадно в шею и в губы, и сначала казалось, что весь алкоголь мигом выпарило из организма этой кипяточной волной, а потом — вело так, что никакой алкоголь не сравнится.  
  
Хотелось вылить на себя ведро холодной воды, побегать по стенам или хотя бы подергать ногой. Отабек придавил колени кулаками под столом и напряг бедра с икрами.  
  
Два часа до тренировки — где можно будет хотя бы отвлечься.  
  
_«Взлетаем»_, — пришло от Юры.  
  


***

— Бека-а-а! — сзади навалилось, прижало, качнуло, так что он по инерции сделал пару шагов вперед.  
  
— Задушишь, Юр, — Отабек извернулся, обнял в ответ, неконтролируемо расплываясь в широкой улыбке. Едва удержался, чтобы не зарыться носом в шею под волосами — сейчас почему-то это казалось неловким.  
  
— Пошли быстрее, пока Милка и Витя со своей котлетой не очухались, а то не отмажемся потом, — Юра потянул его к выходу, не выпуская из борцовского захвата.  
  
— Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда тебе приходилось подпрыгивать, чтобы ухватить меня за шею.  
  
— Ниче не приходилось, — Юра небольно ткнул его кулаком в бок. Отабек охнул.  
  
— Ну как минимум привставать на цыпочки.  
  
— Тебе нравятся мои бро-обнимашки, — Юра, видимо, в качестве дополнительного аргумента, прижал его к себе покрепче.  
  
— Конечно, — задушенно прохрипел Отабек. Ни на что бы не променял.  
  
Юра, смеясь, отпустил.  
  
Они просто шатались по городу, глазели на вечерние витрины в наползающем полумраке, не смогли, конечно, пройти мимо «памятника факу» и не наделать селфи с характерным жестом.  
  
И все было так правильно, знакомо, так по-дурацки по-своему, как бывало только с Юрой.  
  
  
  
И Отабек просто не смог.  
  
_«Слушай, а я тогда не творил какую-нибудь дичь?» — пришло от Юры, когда он уже ложился спать.  
  
«Ну, на днюхе»  
  
«Помню, как рассказывал тебе про Милку с Криспино, а потом не помню ничего»_  
  
Отабек завис с занесенным над окошком сообщения большим пальцем. Подпадало ли то, что творил Юра, под понятие «дичь»? Пожалуй, но называть это так упорно не хотелось. И вот он, шанс рассказать… но как? Как такое расскажешь единственному лучшему другу? А вдруг Юра не поверит? Или испугается. Сделать вид, что пошутил? Но шутка выходила какая-то жутко неуместная.  
  
_«Отжигал на танцполе в основном под мои крутые треки»_, — напечатал Отабек, присовокупив в конце смайлик с танцором диско.  
  
Да уж, пьяный Юра Плисецкий — звезда танцпола и мокрых снов Отабека.  
  


***

На банкет Отабек опоздал — задержался с прессой. И вообще, кажется, — опоздал. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — Виктор с Кристофом, танцующие что-то непотребное на небольшом помосте, заменившем сцену. Юри, явно давно уже подшофе, смеялся и пытался засунуть Виктору за ремень брюк (брюки пока еще были — и это не могло не радовать, потому что рубашек на обоих уже не было) купюру в сто евро. От него не отставал хореограф Джакометти. Остальные сгрудились вокруг, хлопая и улюлюкая. Яков Фельцман в кресле у дальней стены с решительным видом опрокинул в себя рюмку с чем-то прозрачным — в ход явно пошла тяжелая артиллерия.  
  
Окончание сезона отмечали с размахом.  
  
— Вот ты где! — Юра налетел горячим ураганом, повернув его по инерции на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Журналюги, да? Конечно, вжарить так! Утер рожу любимцу публики. Теперь все запомнят, где находится Казахстан!  
  
Отабек невольно разулыбался, придержал его за локоть, притормаживая, чтобы не расплескал все из бокала.  
  
— Вискарь с Колой будешь? Мне понравилось с прошлого раза, лучше, чем шампунь. На, возьми мой, я себе еще закажу, — Отабек не успел возразить, как Юра уже махал бармену — повтори, мол. — Знаешь, если прибухнуть — это даже весело. На трезвую голову стриптиз от этих двух старперов я бы не пережил — убился б фэйспалмами.  
  
Отабек фыркнул, отпил из стакана на автомате. И то правда, конечно. Он редко позволял себе алкоголь на банкетах — обычно это была скорее дань приличиям: поздравить всех, помозолить глаза положенные час-два и уйти к себе, или в клуб, если звали играть, или поехать кататься на байке — снять наконец напряжение последних соревновательных дней. Или сбежать гулять по городу с Юрой, как часто бывало в последние пару лет, когда они пересекались на банкетах. Но в этот раз Юра, кажется, получал удовольствие от происходящего и сбегать не собирался.  
  
— Я байк взял, не буду пить, — он, спохватившись, поставил бокал на барную стойку.  
  
— Оставишь тут, завтра заберешь и покатаемся — до отеля недалеко, а? — Отабек нахмурился. — Бек, ты чего, ну, ты натянул наконец эту самодовольную жопу Джей-Джея! За это точно надо выпить, — Юра выжидательно поднял бокал — и бровь заодно.  
  
Отабек вздохнул, сдаваясь, и звякнул стенкой о стенку.  
  
— За натянул.  
  
— За твою бронзу. В следующем году будет серебро — после моего золота, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Юра.  
  
— Джей-Джей тоже так говорил, — с серьезным видом кивнул Отабек.  
  
Юра фыркнул.  
  
— О, я узнаю эту песню, — Отабек замер, предчувствуя нехорошее. Юра сощурился. — Это же под нее у тебя хореография была. Пошли.  
  
Отабек рьяно замотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Бека-а-а-а.  
  
— Юра…  
  
— Да-да, женщина, я не танцую! Но мы-то знаем. Ну Бек! Это правда было очень круто.  
  
— Юра, нет!  
  
— Юра да! — Юра потащил его к свободному пятачку среди танцующей толпы. — Бека, ты единственный человек в ебучем мире, которого я готов так упрашивать!  
  
Юра все еще держал его чуть выше локтя — и смотрел внимательно из-под отросшей челки шалым взглядом.  
  
Отабек опрокинул в себя остатки выпивки, отставил стакан на ближайший столик и отступил на пару шагов, пуская по телу плавную волну и стряхивая неуместное смущение: он сам не знал, почему — так. Перед тысячной аудиторией на льду выступать — запросто, с детства привычно, а танцевать стеснялся, хотя хореограф хвалил. Это было свое, интимное какое-то. Для тренировок и когда в голове больше не было места, и из головы словно растекалось тревожно-невыносимо по всему телу, и тело требовало двигаться — в последние недели преимущественно когда он думал о Юре.  
  
Юра издал победный вопль, вскинул руку, пританцовывая в такт, и шагнул следом.  
  
Гулять так гулять, да?  
  
Отабек повел плечами, скинул пиджак, отбросив за спину Юры на диван. Коснулся рукой пола позади себя, подставил вторую руку, выгнулся, толкнувшись вверх и вперед, поднимаясь на ноги, — и оказался нос к носу с Юрой. Сглотнул сладко-терпкую слюну.  
  
— Йеа! — Юра уперся ладонью ему в грудь, оттолкнулся, смеясь. — Мы зажжем этот танцпол.  
  
Вокруг и правда начали собираться, захлопали, засвистели. Отабек хмыкнул, раскинув руки, содрогаясь грудной клеткой в такт музыке. Юра протянул руку, он рефлекторно схватил — конечно, схватил, — и Юра прогнулся почти в мостик и встал тягуче-медленно, поймал его взгляд, облизав губы.  
  
Отабек подумал — как хорошо, что он Юрин лучший друг. И что Юра больше ни с кем вот так… не танцует. Только за что же так — Отабеку? И все же хорошо, что именно ему, потому что наблюдал бы со стороны — пошел и утопился бы виски-колой в своем стакане.  
  
Юра, буквально в десятке сантиметров от него, был гибкий, текучий, смотрел, касался, и вело не хуже, чем от алкоголя.  
  
Отабек остановился, тяжело дыша, когда трек закончился.  
  
— Это было охеренно, — Юра обхватил его под шеей, прижавшись губами почти к самому уху, провел, смеясь, ладонью от затылка к макушке. — Welcome to the madness.  
  
— Это была единоразовая акция, — Отабек усмехнулся уголком рта.  
  
— Очень зря! — откуда ни возьмись вклинился Кристоф — весь взъерошенный и в расстегнутой рубашке. — Ты хорошо двигаешься. Виктор, нам есть чему поучиться у молодежи!  
  
— В тихом омуте, — Виктор загадочно улыбнулся, приложив палец к губам. — Наш Юрочка, определенно, нашел неограненный алмаз. И теперь его старательно ограняет.  
  
— Ой, все, стариканам слова не давали. И не надо его огранять, он и так охуенно ограненный, — Юра расфыркался, потащив его обратно в сторону бара — за напитками, — а потом к углу с диванчиками, остыть.  
  
Кристоф рассмеялся им вслед.  
  
Отабек попытался по пути заправить выбившуюся рубашку, Юра хлопнул по руке — оставь.  
  
— Тебе идет эдакий, — он упал на диван и помотал рукой в воздухе, подбирая слова, прищурился, — творческий беспорядок. Как будто дрался или трахался.  
  
Отабек подавился своим коктейлем, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
Юра смотрел поверх стакана, под кожей перекатывался кадык на каждом неторопливом глотке.  
  
Отабек медленно, осторожно уселся на другом краю дивана.  
  
Все снова как будто сворачивало не туда. Или туда. Или не сворачивало. Нормальный же такой комплимент бро от бро, да?  
  
Он выдохнул, посмотрел искоса. Юра придвинулся ближе, так что их колени соприкоснулись. Раньше в этом не было бы ничего такого — они часто сидели, прижавшись бок к боку, обнимались при встрече, тормошили друг друга, — но сейчас пробрало до мурашек.  
  
Для Юры, может, и сейчас ничего такого не было. Это Отабек не мог не вспоминать.  
  
— Пойдем на воздух выйдем, — сказал вдруг Юра, залпом допив все, что оставалось в стакане.  
  
Отабек пожал плечами. Пожалуй, и правда не помешало бы проветрить голову.  
  
Они простояли, прислонившись к стене у входа и разглядывая звезды, минут пять, когда Юра выдал:  
  
— Покаж байк.  
  
Отабек кивнул за угол, и Юра отлепился от стены, а Отабек следом за ним.  
  
— В прошлый раз круче был, — вынес свой вердикт Юра, проведя ладонью по хромированному боку.  
  
— В этом прокате ничего лучше не было, а от другого добираться неудобно.  
  
— Лузеры, — припечатал Юра. И дернул его за галстук на себя. Отабек от неожиданности покачнулся, упершись рукой в сидение, и оказался совсем близко — так, что Юрино дыхание обожгло щеку. И нужно было что-то сказать, что-то сделать… а в следующую секунду Юра его поцеловал, и сил сопротивляться не осталось, потому что как в рассказах про школьниц — немели пальцы, подгибались колени и перед глазами плыло. Он обхватил Юру за бока и вжал в металлический бок байка, толкнулся языком — и Юра впустил, разрешил и обхватил за плечи так, что было почти больно.  
  
— Черт, Юра…  
  
Юра чувствительно прикусил его за губу. Отабек понятливо замолчал, только оглянулся по сторонам, но вокруг было темно и пусто: с одной стороны стена клуба, с другой деревья, и узкая дорожка между ними. Юра снова нетерпеливо потянул его на себя, притиснувшись бедрами, горячо выдохнул в шею и прижался губами под подбородком.  
  
— Шешең, — Отабек впился пальцами в его поясницу, не решаясь спуститься руками ниже, хотя очень хотелось. Но Юра сам решил дилемму, уверенно уложив его ладонь себе на бедро и вжавшись пахом в пах. Губы проехались ниже. Отабек едва слышно застонал.  
  
— Юра… Юра, что ты?..  
  
Юра молча забрался руками под его рубашку, огладил живот, бока, спину, сполз на задницу, втираясь всем собой. Отабек запрокинул голову, зажмурился — и кончил прямо так, спустил в штаны, до звезд в глазах, до ослабевших коленей и, возможно, до раннего инфаркта, судя по тому, как заходилось сердце. Юра хмыкнул, мазнув костяшками по мокрому пятну на брюках.  
  
— Поможешь мне, Бек? — зашептал горячо на ухо и уложил его ладонь себе на пах. — Совсем немного, ну?  
  
Отабек, тяжело дыша, ощупал выпуклость под тканью дрожащими пальцами, надавил, прижал раскрытой ладонью, и Юра шумно выдохнул в висок.  
  
— Да, Бек.  
  
— Блядь, Юра, — вышло как-то жалобно. Отабек обвел через ткань головку большим пальцем, сжал ладонь, и Юра шумно засопел, закусив губу, впился ему под лопатками и обмяк, осев на стоящий позади мотоцикл.  
  
Отабек придержал его за бока, поднял неуверенный взгляд, попытался заглянуть в глаза, но Юра сидел, опустив голову и занавесившись волосами, уперся ладонями в сидушку мотоцикла и часто дышал.  
  
— Юр?  
  
— О бля… — Юра вдруг подорвался, отпихнул его и бросился к кустам позади байка. Отабек не сразу и сообразил, что произошло, а когда сообразил — кинулся следом.  
  
— Юра…  
  
В ответ раздался только задушенный кашель и снова — звуки рвоты.  
  
Отабек чертыхнулся, наклонился и отвел со щек налипшую светлую челку, заправил за уши. Засуетился, откинул сидушку, порывшись внутри, достал влажные салфетки. За водой бы сбегать, но хорош он сейчас будет — с мокрым пятном на ширинке. И пиджака ни у него, ни у Юры не было с собой. Нужно будет попросить кого-нибудь забрать, кстати.  
  
— Юр, как ты?  
  
— Живо… — его опять согнуло прямо посреди слова. Отабек дождался, пока отпустит, надергал сразу пучок салфеток, прижал под подбородком. Юра благодарно кивнул, перехватил своей рукой и вытер вокруг рта. — Пиздец. Извини.  
  
— До отеля дойдем? По свежему воздуху лучше, такси дольше петлять будет, тут одностороннее.  
  
— До четверных дошли и до отеля дойдем, — вяло проворчал Юра, перехватываясь за дерево повыше и разгибаясь.  
  
Отабек подставил плечо, обхватил его за пояс. До отеля было минут пять пешком, у них ушло пятнадцать: пару раз пришлось бегать к кустам.  
  
Он прислонил Юру к стене, осторожно заглянул в холл отеля через стеклянные двери и тут же спрятался обратно: обнимая Изабеллу за талию, с девушкой за стойкой ресепшена о чем-то разговаривал Джей-Джей. Удивительно, как еще повезло по дороге никого знакомого не встретить.  
  
Дождавшись, когда Джей-Джей уйдет и выждав для верности еще несколько минут, чтобы не столкнуться в коридорах, пробрались полубоком вдоль стенки к лифту.  
  
Перед дверью номера Отабек застыл в нерешительности, но Юра оставил дверь открытой, стянул туфли носком о пятку и прошел в комнату. Отабек зашел следом, прикрыл дверь. Юра, лежа на кровати лицом вниз, издал вымученный стон.  
  
— Не буду больше пить.  
  
— Все так говорят, — Отабек улыбнулся. — Юр, надо раздеться, штаны…  
  
— Я сам, — выпалил Юра, уронив лицо в ладони. — Мне лучше, правда.  
  
— Хорошо, тут на тумбочке таблетка и вода, утром выпьешь, хорошо?  
  
— Бля, спасибо, ты прям тру-бро, — он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, зачесал челку назад и оглянулся на Отабека.  
  
— Ну, я пошел, — Отабек неловко перешагнул с ноги на ногу, взялся за ручку двери.  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Юра.  
  


***

Проснулся Отабек рано, хотя уснул уже под утро — лежал и не мог выбросить из головы все произошедшее, и по кругу вертелось только: Юра, Юра, Юра. И в крови, казалось, все еще гулял остаточный адреналин — сидеть на одном месте дольше минуты не получалось. Юра, наверно, еще спал, в телеграмме значилось: был в сети в 01:37. Пришел и сразу уснул — неудивительно. Не терпелось увидеть, поговорить. Прикоснуться. От одной мысли вдоль позвоночника пробежала теплая волна, как от предвкушения чего-то очень приятного. Теперь же Юра не забудет? Один раз — случайность, но два… Не может же быть такого, чтобы снова забыл?  
  
Отабек в сотый раз разблокировал телефон, открыл приложение мессенджера, нашел смешной стикер [с белым медведем](http://memesmix.net/media/created/250/0ottke.jpg) головой в воде и попой кверху с надписью «С похмельем». То что надо.  
  
Ответ пришел только спустя час, когда он успел уже сходить на пробежку, потому что ждать не было никаких сил. В сообщении был пятнистый [кот](https://cs8.pikabu.ru/post_img/2016/09/04/3/147296140219221262.jpg) с дикими глазами и подписью «ЗАЧЕМ Я ЭТО ДЕЛАЛ». Вспомнил: не кот, кошка — трехцветная. Отабек усмехнулся.  
  
_«Поедем кататься на байке или нет?»_  
  
Юра печатал. Отабек не сразу заметил, что задержал дыхание.  
  
_«Сорян, я труп»,_ — и кинул картинку с [умирающим котом](https://ww.zapilili.ru/pic/1/1/2/na-utro-s-pokhmelya_zapilili.ru_62.jpg) в окружении бутылки водки и россыпи таблеток. Отабек так и представил его — несчастного, помятого, растрепанного.  
  
_«Принести тебе чего-нибудь?»_  
  
_«Не, тут вода в минибаре, а о еде думать мерзко»_  
  
Отабек покусал губу, стараясь не расстраиваться слишком уж сильно. Попозже можно будет зайти, узнать, как он там.  
  
Но попозже Юра не открыл. Отабек подумал, что спит, наверное.  
  
Увиделись они только на выселении — Отабек с тренером уже сдали ключи и сидели в ожидании такси, а Юра написал, что спустится проводить — рейс российской сборной был на пару часов позже.  
  
— Уже выписались? — Юра кивнул и пожал руку его тренеру, и они с Отабеком отошли подальше, за кадку с пальмой.  
  
— Да, — Отабек обтер вспотевшие ладони о задние карманы джинс.  
  
Помолчали. Юра кусал губу. Отабек решил начать первым.  
  
— Юр, вчера…  
  
— Да, извини, — он как-то нервно усмехнулся, — что пришлось тащить меня до отеля и все такое. Сначала казалось, что все путем, даже не шатало особо, а потом…  
  
— Наверно, из-за того, что скакал, взболталось, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Это ничего, мы же друзья, да? Ты бы мне тоже помог.  
  
Юра неловко улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Я вообще-то… про вчера… — черт, да как же это сказать-то? — Не про то, а…  
  
— Отабек, пора, — тренер махнул, привлекая внимание, и направился к выходу.  
  
— Ну, до Макухари, да? — Юра взъерошил пятерней волосы на затылке.  
  
— Ага.  
  
С Макухари в конце мая начинался тур с ледовым шоу по Японии, куда их пригласил Юри.  
  
Отабек развел руки, и Юра спохватился, обнял, просунув одну руку под мышкой, похлопал по спине и быстро отстранился.  
  


***

Отабек пытался еще пару раз. В первый у Юры упал интернет. Во второй позвал приехавший в гости дедушка (Отабек не слышал, но Юра сидел в наушниках с микрофоном — до этого рубились в Доту, — так что, может, и звал). На третий у Юры прихватило живот.  
  
— Юра, ты не мо…  
  
Скайп возвестил, что звонок окончен.  
  
А нет, может.  
  
Отабек откинулся на спинку кресла, оттолкнулся ногами, откатившись от стола, и растер лицо ладонями.  
  
Что ж.  
  


***

Организаторы шоу расстарались и с ледовой программой, и с экскурсионной. В свободное от репетиций, выступлений и осматривания достопримечательностей время фигуристы, вдоволь насладившись обществом друг друга, расползались кто куда. Они с Юрой обычно ходили к морю — благо, в Японии его хватало, — а потом заходили куда-нибудь поужинать, стараясь испробовать все местные деликатесы. И все было как обычно.  
  
Ну, почти.  
  
Иногда Отабеку казалось, что их отношения стали менее… тактильными. Юра сдержанно обнял его по прилете. Отодвинулся — на пару сантиметров, но все же, — когда Отабек сел впритык на диванчике в кафе, куда они зашли, гуляя с Виктором, Юри, Георгием и Милой. Улегся на расстоянии вытянутой руки на диване, когда они смотрели идиотские японские шоу в номере отеля (а раньше всегда вытягивался вдоль бока, как кот, и пихал под ребра на самых смешных моментах). Отабек косился украдкой, закусив губу. Так хотелось протянуть руку, провести невесомо пальцами по оголившейся пояснице. Интересно, Юра бы позволил? Он даже почти потянулся, но Юра взорвался приступом хохота над какой-то очередной дурацкой сценой, и Отабек убрал руку.  
  


***

После окончания тура семья Кацуки пригласила всех в Ютопию — отдохнуть ото льда на горячих источниках.  
  
Юра звал в онсен, Отабек упирался — потому что от мысли о том, как они будут сидеть в одном бассейне с голым Юрой, неизменно тянуло в паху, и Отабек, если честно, себе не доверял вообще. Юра все-таки затащил — ты чо, знаешь, как круто, как заново родился потом. В первый раз ситуацию спасли Джей-Джей, а потом и Эмиль с Микеле — эффект от толпы дурачащихся голых мужиков нивелировал, слава богу, эффект присутствия одного голого Юры Плисецкого. Во второй раз помогли мысли о мертвых котятах.  
  
В последний день устроили нечто вроде вечеринки в юката. Отабек ждал и боялся этого дня, как первого выступления на Национальных.  
  
Он искренне считал, что перебарщивать с алкоголем не стоит вообще, а Юре — особенно. Потому что Отабек был хорошим другом. Но где-то глубоко внутри предательский голосок нашептывал, что вдруг… В смысле, вдруг удастся наконец поговорить — Юра немного расслабится и, возможно, не сбежит от разговора снова. Просто поговорить.  
  
Отабек нервно подергал пояс на юкате, наблюдая за смеющимся Юрой, опрокидывающим в себя по очереди две стопки: Юри наливал всем саке — холодное, один сорт, и другой, подогретое, — попробовать и сравнить. Отабеку больше понравилось теплое, Юре — холодное, а еще больше — сливовое вино со льдом. Уже третье.  
  
Отабек тревожно свел брови: сказать, не сказать?  
  
Поймал в итоге Юру на кухне, оборудованной по последнему слову техники. Отабека всегда поражала эта способность японцев: сочетать все эти деревянно-бумажные перегородки и соломенные полы с говорящим холодильником и микроволновкой с искусственным интеллектом.  
  
Юра выгребал из морозильной камеры кубики льда себе в стакан.  
  
— Юр.  
  
— Ты пробовал это, как его, — Юра обернулся от холодильника, — умесю, со сливами которое? Там еще с разными травами есть, но мне чистое больше всего понравилось, со льдом вообще что надо.  
  
— Да, но мне больше нравится их виски. Накидаешь мне тоже льда? — Отабек протянул свой стакан. Юра накидал. Отабек медленно выдохнул: Юра ненавидел, когда пытались его контролировать.  
  
— Ты как себя чувствуешь? Не будет плохо?  
  
— Не, нормас, оно ж не крепкое, тем более лед тает, разбавляет.  
  
Отабек не стал спорить. Долил себе виски для храбрости.  
  
— Пойдем посидим на улице?  
  
Юра замер на секунду, не задвинув до конца дверцу морозилки, посмотрел на него и пожал плечом.  
  
— Жарища тут, да? В Питере поливает вовсю, плюс двенадцать, бррр, — Юра уселся на нагретые за день каменные ступеньки, уперевшись в верхнюю локтями, вытянул ноги в деревянных гэта — так что почти полулег.  
  
— В Алматы тепло, но не так, как тут, — Отабек уселся рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться, поправил полы юкаты, чтобы не натягивались на коленях, уперся локтями в бедра, провел, наклонив голову, по жесткому ежику на затылке свободной ладонью туда-сюда, думая, как бы ловчее подступиться.  
  
— А что, вискарь у них правда хороший? Дай попробовать, — Юра по-свойски выхватил у него стакан, глотнул, поморщился. — Фу, как ты его чистоганом пьешь? Горький же.  
  
Отабек усмехнулся, фыркнув.  
  
— А вино сладкое. Приторное.  
  
Помолчали, глядя в звездное небо. С Юрой хорошо было молчать, уютно. Если б у Отабека не было столько вопросов.  
  
— Юр, — попытался он снова.  
  
— М?  
  
— Я хочу поговорить, — он скосил взгляд, Юра сидел, запрокинув голову. Остриженные зимой волосы едва касались мочек ушей, но челка все равно закрывала пол-лица. — Про банкет. На Мире.  
  
Юра повернул голову, медленно, как в кино. Медленно потянулся к телефону, приткнутому за поясом. Подсветил экран, заглянул.  
  
— Сорян, Милка зовет, что-то у нее там стряслось.  
  
— Юра.  
  
— Извини, очень просит, — он встал, едва не запутавшись в длинных полах кимоно, запнулся сандалием за порог.  
  
Отабек залпом допил остатки виски и усилием воли подавил желание швырнуть стаканом о стену.  
  
Мать твою.  
  
Он резко поднялся на ноги, направляясь следом. Юра с Милой переговаривались, оживленно жестикулируя, и Мила выглядела скорее недовольной, чем сильно нуждающейся. А потом они ушли в сторону спален, и Мила вернулась через десять минут, а Юра больше не появился.  
  
— Вы с Юркой поцапались, что ли? — Мила поймала его в коридоре, по дороге в комнату.  
  
— Почему? — Отабек нахмурился.  
  
— Да так… странный он какой-то.  
  
Отабек шумно выдохнул, передернул плечами.  
  
Мила посмотрела на него, пожевала губу.  
  
— Я вас видела.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Во время банкета. Вышла подышать свежим воздухом и… — она всплеснула руками, рукав с цветочным орнаментом тихо прошуршал по пергаментной перегородке.  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще?..  
  
— Нет, я постояла еще, думала — мало ли, выйдет кто, так хоть отвлеку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Она сложила руки на груди, путаясь в широких рукавах.  
  
— Спросила, встречаетесь ли вы — послал меня. Ну, ты его знаешь.  
  
Отабек кивнул, все еще пытаясь обработать информацию.  
  
— Так встречаетесь?  
  
Отабек поджал губы.  
  
— Понятно. Бегает от тебя, засранец. Он, знаешь, вроде смелый — как-то попер на хоккеистов из-за Гошки, когда дразнились, представляешь? Там один хоккеист с трех Юр, а он им чуть коньками не накостылял. Но с людьми… да что я тебе рассказываю. Не дави, короче.  
  
Отабек снова кивнул.  
  
А когда пришел в комнату — с футонами, общую на десять человек, — Юра уже спал.  
  
Отабек лег на свой футон — соседний — и проворачался до утра. Злился на Юру, и на себя — за мысль, что, не спугни он его разговором — возможно, и сегодня что-то… Раз у них только так.  
  
Что вообще все это значило? Юре было просто любопытно попробовать, а Отабек оказался рядом? Юру повело от алкоголя, а потом он решил, что лучше им оставаться друзьями? И повело почему-то не в сторону… ну, Милы, например, она красивая, объективно, хотя уже как сестра, наверно… или вон канадки, там и формы, и всё, а в сторону Отабека. Юра решил поэкспериментировать с парнями? Выпил, набрался храбрости… Возраст, конечно, самое то для экспериментов. Но, реши, например, Отабек экспериментировать — точно не выбрал бы Юру. Кого-то менее важного, не такого значимого.  
  
Черт, когда стало так сложно? С Юрой всегда все было просто, понятно, легко. И сейчас было — во всем, кроме того, что у Отабека с некоторых пор появилась тысяча вопросов, а Юра ни в какую не хотел об этом говорить. Ну, и того, что теперь приходилось слишком часто задумываться об уместности даже дружеских прикосновений.  
  


***

Все шло своим чередом: ставили новые программы, натаскивали четверной лутц, который давался не всегда, Юра звонил через день, когда не было вечерних тренировок, по воскресеньям играли в Доту. И Отабек решил себя не мучить — просто отпустить ситуацию и плыть по течению. Если Юра хочет просто дружить — ладно. До того же как-то справлялся. Даже просто дружить с Юрой было хорошо, как ни с кем и никогда. Отабек только уточнил раз: я еду, все в силе? — на июль еще в марте были взяты билеты в Питер, специально планировали отпуск на одно время. Юра сказал: конечно, жду тебя, не дождусь уже, напланировал кучу всего.  
  
— Два дня на Эрмитаж, за один там все не обойдешь, Исакий, в Мариинку сходим на «Ромео и Джульетту» — классика, все дела, — Петергоф… — Юра выдержал театральную паузу и рассмеялся, тыча пальцем в экран. — Видел бы ты свое лицо! Да шучу я! В душе не ебу, что идет в Мариинке, Лиль Михална говорила про «Ромео и Джульетту». В Эрмитаж сходим, если хочешь, но вообще я планировал музей уличного искусства — мне показалось, ты такое любишь?  
  
Отабек кивнул, и Юра тоже кивнул удовлетворенно.  
  
— Развод мостов посмотрим, это надо, оно правда клево, и от котокафе ты не отмажешься.  
  
— И не собирался.  
  
— А, и еще Милка с Гошей недавно были в кафе — там тематическое все, Гарри Поттер, Мстители, Трансформеры всякие, они звали с собой на следующей неделе, но я отказался, подумал, тебя дождусь.  
  
Отабек почувствовал, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке: Юра планировал, не просто, как любому приезжему — музеи всякие, — а правда что-то интересное. И чтобы первое впечатление вместе.  
  
— О, и еще я нашел — будет байк-фестиваль, тоже сходим обязательно.  
  
Отабек вскинул брови: правда?  
  
— Ага. Так что жду, давай, не тормози.  
  
— Хорошо, Юра. Ты только на пятнадцатое ничего не планируй — я в клубе, помнишь?  
  
— Конечно, я помню, — Юра фыркнул. — Я собираюсь нехуево оторваться, между прочим. Кстати, можно наших с катка позвать? Похвастаться, какой у меня крутой бро-диджей. Они же ни разу тебя не слышали, так чтобы в клубе.  
  
— Конечно, зови, — Отабек пожал плечами, это клуб, в конце концов, общественное место. Но от того, что Юре хочется им хвастаться, было как-то по-особому приятно.  
  


***

В Питере было на удивление по-летнему. Юра шутил, что это Отабек из своих Казахстанов привез — еще вчера ходили в куртках и с зонтами, а тут, ты смотри, двадцать пять и ни облачка.  
  
Пока погода не испортилась, решили объехать пригороды и добраться до залива.  
  
Юра сунул одну ногу в воду и тут же затряс ей, точно как кот. Отабек не удержал улыбку.  
  
— Бррр. Холодная, не успела прогреться. Че ты ржешь?  
  
Юра отряхнул ноги от песка, присел на камень, натягивая носки.  
  
— Я сам тут в первый раз. Читал, что на Халф-Лайф похоже.  
  
— Да, есть что-то такое… постапокалиптическое, — согласился Отабек.  
  
— А финское название знаешь какое? — Юра хитро посмотрел из-под челки, шнуруя кеды. — Киссасаари, — произнес он по слогам, — это типа «кошачий остров».  
  
Отабек хмыкнул.  
  
— Юрий Плисецкий — энциклопедия случайных фактов обо всем кошачьем.  
  
Юра довольно потянулся, разгладил на животе футболку с рычащим тигром.  
  
Вечером зашли в котокафе, а когда вернулись домой, Юра с порога сказал тихим шепотом:  
  
— Давай все сразу в стирку, а то Пётька щас учует — устроит сцену ревности.  
  
И сам по пути в комнату стянул джинсы, прыгая на одной ноге, а следом футболку, кинул в Отабека:  
  
— Брось в стиралку.  
  
Отабек поймал, зашел в ванную и не удержался — зарылся, прикрыв глаза, носом в футболку. Пахло недовыветрившимся кондиционером для белья, свежим потом и — Юрой. Заставил себя отстраниться, забросил ком вещей в машинку, повернул голову. В дверях стоял Юра, уже в домашнем. Не сказал — ну ты извращенец, или — ты пиздец. Отвел глаза и сказал:  
  
— Переодевайся, суп разогрею.  
  
Отабек зажмурился на секунду, подавив желание побиться головой о полотенцесушитель. Все же было хорошо, вот зачем?  
  


***

— Воу, а тут прям пафосное такое место, прям фейс-контроль. Клево, — Юра слез с мотоцикла, стащил шлем с головы, пригладив антенки наэлектризовавшихся волос. — Бля, каждый раз как только с сеновала. Как у тебя все время так идеально все лежит?  
  
Отабек провел ладонью над волосами — так, едва касаясь, чтоб убедиться, что все на месте.  
  
— Тафт три погоды.  
  
— Реально?  
  
— Нет, если хочешь, покажу потом свой гель для волос, тебе теперь на короткие тоже можно.  
  
Они вошли с черного хода, и Юра отправился к диванчику, где сидели Мила, Георгий и Виктор с Юри, а Отабек поздоровался и пошел проверить аппаратуру. Когда вернулся, пока другой диджей играл свой сет, веселье уже было в самом разгаре.  
  
Георгий предложил выпить, Отабек отказался — работать предпочитал на трезвую голову, да и байк.  
  
Юра обхватил его за шею, подпрыгивая в такт музыке так, что из стакана чуть не расплескивалось что-то ядовито-зеленое. Отабек покосился, но ничего не сказал. Это клуб, сюда за этим и приходят — выпить и повеселиться. Лишь бы с байка не свалился, но если что такси возьмут. И так хватает напряга в сезон, пусть расслабляется, пока можно — поесть, поспать, сбить режим и всякое другое.  
  
Отабек играл вторым, после него еще один диджей — именитый. Отабека тоже уже узнавали, но пока еще не все и не везде. Юра говорил — все равно круто, кто-то этим только и занимается, а у тебя больше хобби, фигурка на себя много времени утягивает, но все равно уже узнают именно как диджея. Находишь же время.  
  
Отабек подключил наушники, коснулся микшера пальцами и замер — заметил Юру в первом ряду, а рядом Милу и Георгия и Виктора с Юри. Все пятеро показали большие пальцы.  
  
Отабек, надевая наушники, показал большой палец в ответ и запустил трек. Юра подпрыгнул с воплем, и Отабек невольно улыбнулся, подвинув ползунки на микшере.  
  
Людей на танцполе прибавилось, и Юри с Виктором достаточно быстро отнесло куда-то в середину толпы, но Отабек то и дело выхватывал взглядом платиновую макушку — танцуют, хорошо, значит, нравится.  
  
Юра не дал так просто себя оттеснить, стабильно удерживая позиции в первом ряду. Ко второй половине сета был уже весь расхристанный, мокрый, влажная челка липла ко лбу, к носу, к щекам, глаза из-под нее лихорадочно блестели, футболка задралась на животе, и Отабек, засмотревшись, едва не пропустил стык треков. Заметил, не заметил? Черт.  
  
Отабек нащупал сбоку от микшера бутылку с водой, глотнул, подняв глаза от пульта, и закашлялся. Юра, глядя на него в упор, уцепился за края футболки, нарочито медленно потянул наверх — и стащил через голову. Отабек подвинул бегунки и снова посмотрел на него — не мог не. Юра поднял руку, все так же не отрывая взгляда, Отабек вопросительно выгнул брови — что? Юра кивнул на бутылку у него в руке. Отабек протянул через пульт, Юра глотнул и тут же, как в замедленной съемке, опрокинул на себя. Брызнуло на ключицы, полилось по плечам и груди, подтянутому животу, за пояс джинсов. Отабек сглотнул, облизнул губы. Блядь. Что он творит?  
  
Мила ухватила Юру ладонями под ушами, заговорила что-то на ухо, но тот только отмахнулся, дернув плечом и не отпуская его глазами — как примагничивая. Отабек едва вспомнил про пульт.  
  
Добавил сэмплов и выдохнул — последний трек. Как там было? День простоять да ночь продержаться. Да что же это такое.  
  
Он снял наушники, отключил и скрутил провод, уступая место следующему. Глянул на танцпол — Юры уже не было.  
  
На выходе поймал один из организаторов — поблагодарить и отдать гонорар, потом кто-то из техников. Это немного отвлекло.  
  
К остальным в итоге вернулся только через полчаса.  
  
— Ты очень хорошо отыграл, — Юри радостно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы весь сет отплясали, — добавила Мила, остальные покивали.  
  
— Да, я видел. Спасибо. А где Юра? — он огляделся по сторонам, разыскивая в толпе светлую макушку.  
  
— Мне кажется, лучше вам не садиться на байк, — Георгий почесал в затылке и отступил на шаг, являя взгляду свернувшегося на диванчике Юру.  
  
Отабек вздохнул.  
  
— Давайте, может, к нам на такси? — предложил Виктор. — Тут близко, завтра за мотоциклом заскочите, чтобы не мотаться с другого конца города. У нас двушка, не стесните.  
  
Отабек задумчиво почесал кончик носа, присел рядом с Юрой, тронул за плечо.  
  
— Юр? Юр, поедем к Виктору?  
  
В ответ раздалось невнятно-сонное «мнм».  
  
— Езжайте, — вклинилась Мила. — Меньше шансов, что стошнит в машине.  
  
И то правда. Отабек пожал плечами, соглашаясь.  
  
— Вызову такси, — Виктор достал телефон. — Пойдемте на воздух, через три минуты будет.  
  
Отабек закинул Юрину руку себе на плечо, обхватив под ребрами. Русская фея, конечно, немного подрастеряла свою феечность за последние пару лет, но Отабек пока справлялся.  
  
Хоть футболку натянул обратно, чудовище.  
  
— Тут минут пятнадцать без пробок, — объявил Виктор с переднего сидения.  
  
Отабек кивнул.  
  
Юра спал, привалившись к его боку. Или не спал — потому что Отабек вдруг почувствовал прохладные пальцы на своей пояснице: над поясом джинсов, чуть выше и обратно, а потом вдоль пояса. Он покосился на сидящего с другого боку Юри, но тот смотрел в окно, осоловело моргая. Под толстовку скользнула вторая рука, погладила живот. Отабек кашлянул и прижал сверху ладонью, но пальцы под ней согнулись, поскребли короткими ногтями. Отабек натянул толстовку пониже, скосил взгляд. Юра довольно улыбался, не открывая глаз.  
  


***

Юра лежал на животе, уложив одну руку под голову, и не шелохнулся, когда Отабек осторожно улегся рядом, накрывшись оставшимся клочком одеяла — Виктор извинился, второго не было. В квартире было тепло, и он не стал отбирать.  
  
Он уже начал задремывать, когда по бедру под одеялом едва ощутимо пробежались костяшки пальцев, скользнули по боку вверх, по груди, задели сосок. Отабек вздрогнул, повернул голову. Юра смотрел на него, прикусив губу.  
  
— Юр, не надо.  
  
Пальцы не остановились, погладили ключицу, спустились по груди и животу ниже. Тело среагировало моментально.  
  
— Юра.  
  
Рука, задержавшись над резинкой трусов, накрыла полувставший член. Отабек дернулся, с силой сжав чужую ладонь.  
  
— Блядь, Юра.  
  
Юра вывернулся, перекатился и одним слитным движением навис над ним, уперев руки по бокам от его головы.  
  
— Ты такой охуенный сегодня был, Бек, — зашептал Юра ему на ухо и подался вперед, вжимаясь бедрами. — Я чуть не кончил на танцполе.  
  
Уши обдало кипятком. Отабек резко выдохнул. Зажмурился, сосчитал до десяти — пока он считал, по шее хорошо и мокро прошелся горячий язык. Юра качнул тазом, потерся каменным стояком, не добавляя решимости. Но Отабек вдохнул, открыл глаза и, крепко сжав ладонями ребра, опрокинул его на бок.  
  
— Юр, Юра, послу…  
  
Юра не дал договорить, цепко ухватил под затылком и настойчиво толкнулся в рот языком. Отабек поддался — всего на секунду, пообещал он себе. Так хорошо, до поджимающихся пальцев, было держать наконец Юру в руках, трогать, целовать. Как хорошо было бы, если бы Юра позволил все это просто так, без гуляющего в крови алкоголя, если бы не сбежал потом, не отсаживался на другой конец дивана, и можно было бы притянуть его к себе и зацеловать всего, и больше.  
  
— Юра, нет, Юр, я не могу так.  
  
Отабек отстранился, дышать выходило через раз.  
  
— Блядь, — Юра полоснул по нему злым взглядом. — Блядь.  
  
Он перекатился, вскочив с кровати, нашел свои джинсы на стуле, всунулся в штанину, прыгая на одной ноге.  
  
— Юра, подожди.  
  
— Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
  
— Юр, куда ты?  
  
— Пиздец, — он застегнул джинсы, поправил стоящий член, натянул футболку, подхватил худи и выскочил из комнаты.  
  
Отабек закрыл лицо руками и застонал в ладони. За стенкой заговорили — на шум вышел Юри, судя по голосу. Минут через пять хлопнула входная дверь.  
  


***

Юра открыл дверь взъерошенный, со следом подушки на щеке и зубной щеткой во рту.  
  
— Я байк пригнал, — Отабек бросил ключи от мотоцикла на тумбочку, стянул ботинки. — И купил еды.  
  
Юра из ванной пробормотал, судя по всему, что-то одобрительное.  
  
Отабек прошел в кухню, выложил сразу яйца, овощи и стейки в холодильник, хлеб на полку. Пошел переодеться в домашнее.  
  
Когда вернулся на кухню — Юра уже стоял у плиты.  
  
— Яичницу будешь, или ты уже?  
  
— Буду, — Отабек подвинул табуретку, сел, сложив руки на стол. — Юр?  
  
— М? — Юра налил масла, раскатал по сковороде, чтобы распределилось равномерно.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
  
— О чем?  
  
Отабек зарылся пятерней в волосы на макушке, подумал: не сбежит, некуда. Не убежит же он из собственной квартиры, в самом деле. И его не выставит. Наверно.  
  
— О том, что произошло вчера? И на банкете. И…  
  
Юра замер с яйцом в руке.  
  
— Тебе два или три?  
  
— Юра.  
  
— Или четыре? Голодный?  
  
— Давай три, — Отабек помедлил. — И на твоем дне рождения.  
  
— А что на моем дне рождения?  
  
— Ты не помнишь?  
  
Юра молча тыкал яйца силиконовой лопаткой.  
  
— Юр.  
  
— Глазунью, как обычно, или взболтать?  
  
— Глазунью, — Отабек набрал воздуха в легкие, задержал дыхание. — Юра, ты мне нравишься.  
  
— Хлеб поджарить?  
  
— И я хочу делать с тобой все эти вещи, но…  
  
— Будут типа тосты.  
  
— Но не только когда ты пьяный, Юр.  
  
— Телефон звонит.  
  
Юра рванул к выходу из кухни, Отабек встал, загораживая проход, прислушался.  
  
— Не звонит.  
  
— Я, кажется, балкон открытый оставил, Пётя…  
  
— Не оставил, — Отабек оттеснил его к стене, уперевшись ладонями по бокам. — Я ходил переодеваться, закрыт балкон.  
  
Юра суматошно забегал глазами по кухне.  
  
— Яичница! — вывернулся из-под руки, ухватившись за сковородку как за родную.  
  
— Юр, — Отабек подошел сзади, встал вплотную, так что края их футболок задевали друг друга. Юра замер. Отабек положил ладонь на теплый бок. — Ты меня боишься?  
  
— Че? — Юра зашипел рассерженным котом, резко повернул рычажок под конфоркой. — Ты ебанулся?  
  
Отабек хмыкнул, тронул лбом светлый затылок.  
  
— Юр?  
  
— Что Юр? Что Юр? Юр, Юр, Юр — заладил! — он бросил наконец сковородку — та с глухим металлическим звуком клацнула о плиту, — развернулся и с вызовом посмотрел на Отабека, пихнув его в грудь. — Не знаю я нихуя, понял?  
  
Отабек покачнулся, но устоял.  
  
— И что, слабо? — он прищурился.  
  
— Что слабо?  
  
Отабек облизнул губы, и Юра невольно проследил за этим движением. Отабек молчал, давая додуматься самому. До Юры, кажется, дошло, взгляд забегал между глазами и губами Отабека.  
  
А вышло все равно неожиданно, когда Юра резко дернул его на себя за шею и наконец поцеловал, жадно прижался ртом, прихватив зубами язык, и тут же толкнулся своим. Отабек обхватил его под лопатками, отодвигая от плиты, притиснул к подоконнику, и Юра, не разрывая поцелуя, подтянулся на руках, уселся сам, так что Отабек оказался между его коленей.  
  
— Так что там про то, что я вчера был охуенный?  
  
Юра пихнул его в бок кулаком. Отабек, усмехнувшись, прикусил заалевшую мочку уха.  
  
— Ты тоже вчера был охуенный. Я чуть не запорол сет, — он забрался руками под футболку, огладил твердый пресс, скользнул выше, мазнув подушечками по напрягшимся соскам.  
  
Юра сжал пальцы у него в волосах, запрокинув голову, и Отабек, дурея от этой вседозволенности, царапнул зубами острый кадык, зализал тут же, зацеловал. Обхватил Юру под шеей, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Обещай, что не сбежишь.  
  
Юра медленно кивнул. Отабек положил ладонь на ширинку домашних шорт, погладил. Под шортами накрепко стояло. Он просунул руку под резинку, чуть сжал. Юра задержал дыхание, выпустил воздух со свистом, ухватил его за майку, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Сука, вчера аж яйца звенели, как домой пришел.  
  
— То есть мы говорим о том, что было вчера? — Отабек, выгнув бровь, обвел большим пальцем головку.  
  
Юра толкнулся бедрами.  
  
— Я думал, ты щас такой — Юра, послушай, я не гей, а футболку твою я нюхал, потому что хобби у меня такое, диджею и нюхаю футболки.  
  
Отабек почувствовал, как к щекам прилило. Он сжал ладонь чуть сильнее.  
  
— Юр?  
  
— М?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Я думал, мы… разговариваем, — Юра задышал открытым ртом, когда он наклонился и, оттянув резинку шорт, коснулся языком налитой головки. — Бля.  
  
— Давно хотел это сделать, — Отабек скользнул языком по всей длине, тронул губами вздувшуюся венку. Юра зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и тихо заскулил в закушенное запястье. В паху отдалось теплой тяжестью.  
  
Отабек взвесил в руке поджавшуюся мошонку, опустился на колени и обхватил Юру ртом, стараясь не задеть зубами, посмотрел вверх. Юра зажмурился, захлопал его по плечу:  
  
— Дурак, не смотри! — и тут же прикусил снова запястье, когда Отабек прижал языком уздечку.  
  
Он отстранился с пошлым звуком, усмехнулся.  
  
— Почему? Ты очень красивый, Юра, — огладил ладонью бедро со светлым пушком, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Юру заливает алым от ушей до самых ключиц.  
  
— Бля, Бек, щас двину, — Юра поерзал на подоконнике, потянул за плечи. — Иди сюда.  
  
Отабек послушно поднялся. Юра подвинулся ближе к краю, дернул вниз его штаны, притиснув к себе пятками, сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил оба члена. Отабек шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Мне вчера пришлось второй раз в душ идти. Мне кажется, Виктор с Юри все поняли.  
  
— Да и хуй с ними.  
  
— Почему не открыл после банкета? На следующий день. Я слышал, у тебя телевизор работал.  
  
— Зассал, — Юра задвигал рукой быстрее. Отабек уперся руками в подоконник позади него, зажмурившись.  
  
— Будешь со мной… встречаться, или… — договорить Отабек не успел, сорвался на стон, тело выгнуло в предчувствии оргазма. Юра сжал ладонь крепче.  
  
— Или, — фыркнул Юра, отдышавшись, ударил пяткой под коленом. — Женись давай.


End file.
